


Boredom Killer

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Y/N is bored and gets Dean to play with her to kill some time.~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, dean /you
Kudos: 22





	Boredom Killer

The clock ticked.

The faucet dripped.

The silence was annoying.

Y/N sat on the bed, her back against the headboard, legs stretched out over the hideous motel comforter. She flipped on the tv, but nothing good was on. She scrolled through her phone, but it was all politics and nonsense on her feeds.

In a huff, she threw down her electronics and looked across the room at Dean who sat at the table, his eyes locked to his laptop screen.

“Deeeeeeean,” she whined, rolling onto her side.

He lifted his chin, but not his eyes. “What’s up?”

“I’m bored.”

“OK…”

“Entertain me.”

Finally, Dean looked up; a tiny laugh shaking his shoulders. “What do you want, like a magic trick or something?”

“I dunno,” she pouted.

Dean sat back and looked her over, unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes traveled down her form, noting the deep dip at her waist. He ran a hand down his thigh, spreading his legs slightly and forming an idea.

“Wanna have sex?” he suggested with half a smirk.

Y/N laughed and bit her lip, a blush overtaking her cheeks. “Hmm.”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know, Dean… maybe…” she paused, grinning as an idea of her own took form. Slowly, she ran her hand down her side, caressing her hips and stomach, and back up, ending on her breast. “Maybe we just play from here,” she said softly.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and drew his thumb across his lips. “Interesting,” he hummed. “So, you stay over there, and I… stay over here…”

“Mhm.” She smiled and squeezed her breast. “Unless you’d rather not watch…”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Oh, trust me, I wanna see this.”

Y/N drew her bottom lip through her teeth and smiled. “Good. Me too.”

Dean watched as her hands made their way across her chest, and she shifted onto her back for better access, keeping her eyes on Dean’s.

“That feel nice?” he asked, rubbing his thumb slowly over his jeans.

Y/N nodded. “It does.”

“Bet it’d feel even better without all that fabric in the way,” he teased.

Y/N rose up on her elbows and shot him a sultry smirk. “You first,” she whispered.

Dean nodded and sat forward, leisurely peeling off his gray plaid. When it dropped to the carpet, he sat back, leaving his black t shirt on. “Your turn.”

Y/N rolled her eyes. “You damn Winchesters and your layers,” she laughed. “Fine.” she sat up and pulled her shirt off, balling it up and tossing it at Dean. It missed his face by about three feet, and landed without doing any damage on the floor between them.

“Nice throw,” he joked.

“Shut up.”

Dean held back his laugh and pointed at her bra. “What about…that?”

“What about that?” she countered, pointing at his shirt.

“Same time?” he offered.

“Deal.” Y/N shrugged and unclasped her bra, waiting to remove it until Dean’s stomach was in plain sight.

Finally fully topless, the pair looked each other over with wide eyes as they struggled to hide their enjoyment.

“Nice tits,” Dean said with a dimple-popping smile.

“Thanks,” she replied and eased back on her hands, pushing her chest forward a bit. “I like ‘em.”

“Me too.”

“You know what I really like?” she asked, shifting onto one arm and running her right hand slowly down her neck.

“What’s that?”

“When I do this…” Y/N slid her hand across her collarbone and down, gently tracing the curve of her left breast. She danced around her nipple for a moment before giving it a hard pinch. She let out a moan that found a twin across the room, and Dean rolled his hips as his jeans grew tight.

“That uh… looks nice,” Dean said, trying to clear the moan from his throat.

“It is.” Y/N grinned and lay back completely, using both hands to massage her tits, alternative between soft palms and rough fingers.

Dean’s mouth was watering, his palms sweating. His hands slid up and down over his thighs, fingers brushing his straining cock during each pass. When Y/N whimpered and squeezed her legs together, he cupped his dick and cleared his throat.

“Might be time to ditch those pants,” he said in a husky voice, pulling Y/N’s attention back to him.

“I think you may be right,” she sighed and bent her knees, pushing herself up towards the pillows. As she slid, she popped the button on her jeans, and looked over at Dean who did the same.

Their zippers fell in unison, their hips rose together.

“Wow.” Y/N whistled as she watched him settle back, his cock long and full, and on display. “Impressive.”

Dean pursed his lips and ran his hand down his stomach, inching his way down. “Thanks.”

“So…thick,” she whispered as her hands slid down her chest.

Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and let out a relieved sigh. “It is. I’d fill you up nice.”

Y/N set her hands on her knees then and pushed her legs apart, spreading herself open for his viewing pleasure. “Would you, Dean?” She scratched her nails down her thighs, making herself shiver. “Would you fill me up?” She pressed her palm flat against her pussy and bucked her hips.

“I would, Darlin’,” he growled and slid his fist down. “I bet you’re nice and tight, aren’t you, Y/N? Tell me how tight and wet you are.”

Y/N whimpered and curved her hand, pressing her middle finger deep inside. “God, I’m so fucking wet, Dean.” She added another digit and her eyes rolled back. “So tight.”

Dean dug his teeth into his bottom lip as his fist pumped slowly. “Fucking beautiful,” he murmured; green eyes intently focused on her slick fingers sliding in and out. 

She turned her head and parted her lips, staring at him while her breath quickened. “Dean…”

There was nothing else, just his name falling from her pretty mouth, and Dean shivered, picking up his pace. When she rolled her clit between her fingers, Y/N let out a desperate moan that had Dean nearly out of his seat. He rocked his hips, fucking up into his fist while Y/N squirmed on the bed.

“Dean… fuck… I’m gonna cum…” Y/N panted, struggling to hold on as her legs began to shake.

“Go on, Baby, I’m right behind you.”

Y/N let go, her body tightening up as the pressure reached its peak. Dean watched with darkened eyes as she froze, twisted up for just a moment, and then let out a shaky cry as everything relaxed. She kept going, moving her hand slowly while her pussy throbbed around her fingers, whimpering loudly as her breath calmed.

When her eyes opened, they met Dean’s, and she smiled. “Do it. I wanna see,” she said, licking her lips.

Dean’s lip curled above his teeth and he leaned back, holding his breath while he came, shooting a hot line across his stomach. “Fuck!” His head rolled back against his shoulders, his muscles twitching as he came down.

Y/N rolled onto her side, watching him relax, loving the hazy look in his eyes. “Well, that was fun,” she said with a happy sigh.

Dean picked his head up and chuckled. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Mhm. Why don’t you come over here and we can have some more fun?” She winked and patted the mattress next to her.

He laughed. “You can’t still be bored.”

“I have a very short attention span.” She shrugged and lay back, her fingers returning to her nipples.

Dean growled and moved to stand up. “OK, but you’re gonna have to give me a few minutes. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“That’s OK, Dean,” she teased. “I got all the time in the world.”


End file.
